Through the motions: Pandora Stripe
by AneleNomed
Summary: What if Toralei had a little sister that came along with her and the twins from the pound? One who didn't talk as much or as mean? In her fleshmen year Pandora meets more people than she thought. Some like her others don't but how far would those who hate her(or Toralei) go to bring her down? How does her past come back to her present? Sucky summary I know but hope you enjoy.


"We go through the motions

Never really taking a moment

We don't stop and sit back

We never just think

But then again I wonder

Do we ever truly?

I know we say we do

But is it really our minds?

Minds of years of evolution

Or is it that part of us

The savage animal that lives within

It's like a wolf in sheep's clothing

A snake in a lion's den

It either disguises

Or slip's in through the cracks

It's their thoughts not your own

It's your primal state of mind

With only one word on its mind

Survive."

I sighed and plotted down on my bed falling back. I can talk all alone in my room without stuttering like a fool but anywhere else I stutter on every word I say. I stutter worse than that Tina chick on that normie show Glee. Because of it I don't talk at school and have no friends but I have my sisters and they are all I need. I heard clapping and jumped and turned only to see Toralei, my blood related sister, standing in my door way. She walked in and sat on my bed pulling me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"You, mi hermona, are so talented." I smiled and returned the hug just enjoying the love that was being emitted from it. I always thought that Toralei gave the best hugs out of her, Mel and Percy. I think it might be because of the blood relation but then again I could be wrong about that but that doesn't change the fact that her hugs are the best. But be didn't hug for long because I still had to get dressed. Today was my first day of High School and I am not looking forward to it. I already had my outfit on but I still need to fix my hair and but on my sneakers. When Toralei pulled away she pulled out a medium sized box and handed it to me. "One of everything is from either mom the twins and I but all for you." I smiled and opened the box pulling out a purple covered Icoffin, then a black studded wristband, a double chain necklace (actual chains like for bikes and what not) and finally a black leather jacket with a studded collar and a purple trim. My smiled widen as I slipped on the jacket then launched forward and hugged Toralei again. I knew the jacket was from her, the I-coffin was from mom, the chain from Mel and the wrist band from Percy. I put the chain and the wristband on shoved my I-coffin in my pocket put on my shoes grabbed Toralei and ran to the twins' room. I hugged them then ran off to mom's room and hugged her.

"Anything for mi hija's." Mom said hugging me before pulling back and kissing my forehead. I loved when she spoke Spanish it calmed me for some reason. She was born and raised in Burazil but came to Salem, Oregon for school and never looked back. "Now check list are you ready Pandora?" I nodded "Lunch money? Phone?" I nodded "Note for your teachers? Writing pad?" I nodded again "Older sisters ready to help you in any situation?"

"Check." Toralei and the twins, as they walked past the room, said in unison. Both Mel and Percy had two book bags in with them two of them were theirs, on mine and the other Toralei. Mel handed me my bag and I smiled at her getting one in return. I felt moms hand on my shoulder and I knew she was worried about me already mainly because I haven't said a word yet. I looked at the floor and took a deep breath before I did speak.

"I'm fine mom," I always spoke better to most monsters when I looked at the floor "just n-nerv-vous." She pulled me back into another hug and rubbed my back as she scratched behind my ear making me purr a little bit. One of moms many ways to calm me down I'm telling you her claws are magic. Even a tiny graze would calm the most nervous person in the room in this case me. When she let go Toralei put her arm around my shoulder and we turned to leave. I waved bye to mom as her and the twins yelled. Once outside Toralei and linked arms with me while Percy walked behind me. Some things never change this is how we'd always walk since we got adopted and even before when they were in the pound. I rested my head on Mel's arm-cures being the shortest- as we walk, wrapped my tail around Percy's wrist and clung a bit tighter on Toralei's arm making sure they were all close to me. We were quite the whole walk but we enjoyed it. Silent bonding is the best bonding because if you can't be around someone and not talk you're not comfortable with them so how will last in any kind of relationship. Well that's what I think anyway.

As we neared the school I noticed students staring at us and I became self-conscious and looked down. I unwrapped my tail from Percy as Toralei pulled me closer and hissed at the others around us. I think the twins were doing the same but I wasn't sure but when we go in the school the staring got worse. I could tell Toralei was getting irritated because she started growling at anyone who looked at us weird. We went to my locker first and waited because Mel and Percy went to get my schedule. I was still looking at the floor so my hair covered my face but I saw a pair of purple pumps approach us followed but other feet I couldn't see. I moved closer to Toralei as I started thinking back to life at the pound. Toralei hissed and held me to her chest petting my hair.

"Look can back off right now I don't have time to deal with any of you. We can go at each other's throats when my little sister isn't around." I pinched Toralei but she ignored it and kept holding me protectively.

"Little sister?" I closed my eyes when I heard six voices in front of us. Oh god I'm not going to make it through the day, nope not at all.

"Yes little sister and if you don't mind backing up I don't want her to faint before school official starts." I heard nemores steps being taking at once then heard Toralei whisper to me, "Está bien que una copia de seguridad de mi hermana pequeña. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño voy pronto a dar una de mis vidas antes de eso." I looked at Toralei with wide eyes but all she did was smile at me. She always said she'd do anything for me but I never thought I'd hear say she give up a life for me. I know she values them especially since all the near death situations she's been in.

"What the hell." I heard Percy growl as she came with Mel. "Is there a reason why you are all crowing around because I will-?"

"What's with four eyes?" Toralei cut Percy off and I knew they were staring each other down without having to look up at them. Percy sighed per usual when this affair takes place.

"He's her mentor." Mel said along with Percy both of them obviously annoyed by the fact.

"She honestly has casketball?" Yes! I don't know why but for some reason casketball is the only time I won't be afraid to be around people I don't know. "I really don't like having her out of my sight but I have no choice. I swear is any hand, paw, hove, fin, slab of rock or anything hurts my sister you won't be a man anymore." I pinched Toralei harder and she growled, not at me but out of anger, "Sorry." She hissed out and I heard the people from earlier gasp.

"It's all good Toralei. I understand, to an extent but I still understand, she's your sister and very protective. I'll make sure Heath isn't near her." He sounded nice but that didn't mean I would trust him unless the others did.

"Deuce this is my sister Pandora but she prefers Danni, Danni this is Deuce and believe it or not I trust him." Another set of gasps

"Us too we guess you're way better than Clawd or Heath." The twins mumbled. I looked up at the boy though my hair curtain and he gave off a cool calming vibe as well as a protective one.

"And just a heads up, she won't talk much. She has a paw pad she'll write on is she needs anything as well as notes for her teachers to sign as well as our mothers number blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Mel said rolling her wrist.

"How many periods do you have together?"

"Six first periods she has Ge-ogre-phy and I have History of the Undead."

"Something to say Stein?" Toralei asked and I looked at a girl with black hair and a white streak. She shook her head but looked at one of the were-wolves next to her. I think she wanted to say we had class together but didn't know how the ghoul would react. I think Toralei caught it to from the way her arms tightened around me again. "So Clawdeen is that your sister?" My eyes shifted to the older of the two wolves who glared at Toralei

"Yeah what of it?" She asked almost taking the same pose as Toralei, who smiled like a Siamese cat.

"Oh nothing I just don't find it fair that you know my sisters name and I don't know yours." I sighed quietly as Deuce handed me my schedule. I smiled shyly at him and he smiled back.

"You don't need to know." Clawdeen huffed out

"My name is Howleen." The younger wolf said looking at Toralei.

"Toralei Stripe and please understand why I'm about to say what I am." I looked at Toralei already having an idea of what she might be thinking.

"Now Clawdeen we both have sisters that we are protective over, right? Yours seems like she isn't bad and it would be a shame if anything happened to her because of your brother, Clawd's, strong dislike of me. I'm saying this because if he touches her in any way that is deemed inappropriate it will be a sister for a sister. Tell him unless it's casketball or if she ever sits with Deuce, I want him far away from her. Whatever problem I have with you and him stays between you me and him our sister don't need any part of it, because if mine dies at least she has another eight lives." While she was saying that she walked me over to Deuce then kissed my forehead and walked off at the end with the twins, who hugged me and ran off to catch up.

* * *

Burazil is still pronounced Brazil just with the 'Br' sounding like 'Burr'


End file.
